Last Night
by FrenchEyebrows
Summary: Nothing good ever comes from getting drunk and Arthur's night is ruined by a certain Frenchman and his trio. Little does he know what happened the night before when he wakes up.


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This first chapter is a songfic of Last Friday Night but I changed the lyrics slightly :3 I hope you like it, this is my first fanfiction here so let's see how this goes_**

 **-  
** ** _  
There's a nation in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
Prussia's passed out in the yard  
Pasta on the barbeque  
Is this a hickey or a bruise_**

Arthur woke up on the edge of his bed almost falling off, most of the sheets all thrown on the floor having only one thin sheet covering him and all his books were thrown across the room. It took the Englishman a moment to be completely aware of his surroundings, that's when he came to the painful realization that his clothes were thrown somewhere on the floor and he wasn't wearing anything at all, his pale skin being all too exposed if it wasn't for the sheet covering him. Arthur quickly sat up looking around the room but quickly buried his face in his hands when a strong headache hit him, he couldn't remember anything that happened. Looking to the other side of his messed-up bed he saw no other than a certain Frenchman asleep next to him with also no clothes covering him whatsoever. The Englishman quickly tried to scoot away falling off his bed onto the floor, quickly collecting his clothes he got dressed still trying to remember what happened but it seemed that his head didn't want to cooperate.  
Once fully dressed Arthur made his way to the bathroom and pushed the door open finding Feliciano over Ludwig's chest, both sleeping in his bathtub.  
The Englishman bit his lip noticing quite a few hickeys on his neck, the Brit grimaced in disgust when he realized his breath stank of alcohol, quickly washing his face looking up at the mirror that had huge eyebrows drawn on permanent marker.  
"Damned idiots…!" Arthur hissed just feeling like punching something, he got drunk again and God knows what he did this time. The Englishman took a deep breath to calm himself down telling himself a proper gentleman should not get angry.  
"No matter… I have to clean up this mess…" He mumbled walking back to the glitter covered room with a frustrated sigh.

 ** _Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh no  
It's a blacked-out blur  
But I'm pretty sure I screwed up  
Damn_**

There were cups all around the room and bottles of whiskey everywhere, some of the liquor spilled on his carpet. Arthur started collecting the cups throwing them into a trash can he had right next to his desk, speaking of which…  
"Bloody hell…" Arthur mumbled, there was a huge stain of wine on his paperwork, what on Earth was he going to do with that- before he even had time to think of a solution his phone buzzed on the bedside table.  
The Englishman approached the device and picked it up, his emerald green eyes widening at what he saw, there was a picture of the night before on Alfred's Instagram with Arthur stripping everything off except for his Union Jack boxers. Arthur could feel his face burning in embarrassment, he just wanted to disappear right there and then, how did he ever let that happen. Most nations had already seen the picture and even commented it, they would never leave that down. Suddenly some little things started coming back to him.

 ** _Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Did we kiss? I just forgot  
Last Friday night  
I think we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard  
Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yes, I think we broke the law  
Always say we will stop_**

Arthur remembered he was preparing some tea to bring up to his room to drink while he went through his paperwork already at night when a certain trio of a Spaniard, a Prussian and a Frenchman got into his house calling a lot of other nations over, the Englishman still tried to keep them out but it was useless, they pushed past him walking in with speakers, glitter and all types of drinks.  
Arthur quickly shook those thoughts away and threw his phone somewhere in the floor not even wanting to look at that stupid picture ever again. He resumed his cleaning going downstairs to see the state of the living room only to find Ivan sleeping on the floor, an empty bottle of vodka in his hand and Alfred close next to him.  
Arthur could almost hear music playing loudly in his ears like the night before and a memory flashed before his eyes like he was there again.

-  
 _"You should ease up a little once in a while, Artie~ Working so much is terrible for your health, plus… we never have the chance to have any fun~" The obviously already drunk American said sitting on the couch next to Arthur who was trying to ignore the madness going on around him, Alfred's cheeks were flustered from all the drinking and he didn't even look completely awake anymore. Alfred wasn't old enough to drink but then again that is what happened when someone threw a party and let the American join in. Loud music played as the nations danced around spilling their drinks everywhere.  
"Oui~ I'm afraid I have to agree with Alfred~ Why don't you just relax and have some fun, it's not like it would hurt to skip doing some paperwork, oui~? Just this once~?" Francis said close to his ear, the Frenchman was sitting on his other side holding a glass of wine, his melodic French accent was almost like a song in his head.  
Arthur shook his head just pushing Francis away with a light blush starting to spread across his cheeks.  
"Piss off, you stupid frog."_  
-

Arthur made his way through the living room shaking the memory away as he carefully tried not to step on anyone but it was quite hard since they were laying all around his living room. Passing all the drunk and passed out nations he made his way to the kitchen, yet another memory filled his mind.

 _Arthur was sitting on the kitchen table, Prussia in front of him and they stared intently at each other, there were several shot cups in front of them filled with whiskey and Francis was smiling brightly before the table.  
"Très Bien! The first to finish all their shots is the winner!" Francis announced before leaning closer to Arthur's ear.  
"I'm counting on you, lapin~" Francis purred in his ear before looking back at the two of them.  
"Ready? Go!" The Frenchman announced the start of the challenge and both the nations quickly started drinking, everyone was cheering on them, cup after cup emptying all the whiskey. Arthur managed to finish first and threw his last cup to the floor when he finished shattering it  
"You can't beat the British Empire, you idiot! NO ONE CAN!" He screamed and hurried to the living room.  
_-

The sound of the glass shattering rang in Arthur's ears and he looked at the kitchen's floor, the shattered glass was still there. Sighing a little he picked it up throwing it harshly into the trash. The Englishman was too drunk after that to remember what happened but he was sure it wasn't good.

-  
 _"Angleterre~ Why don't we go upstairs~? It will be much more fun~"_  
-

That accent. That voice. He just wanted it to get out of his head at once, first he wanted to remember but he didn't want to know what happened anymore.  
"Stupid Gilbert… Stupid Alfred… Stupid… nations…!" Arthur growled as he continued to pick up the pieces of glass. When the Englishman was picking up the last piece a voice echoed in his head again.

-  
 _"Mon cher~ Je t'aime~ Je t'aime toujours~" Francis's voice echoed, the Frenchman's words were almost interrupted by a moan leaving the Englishman's lips.  
"I-I love you too, you cheesy monkey…G-God…Y-You're so slow, stop teasing and move already, you git~"_  
-

Arthur growled, he could feel tears starting to sting his eyes, he never wanted things to happen like that- what was he even saying, he never wanted that to happen, did he? - While he was drunk… He had sex with Francis and he enjoyed it, wanting to shake that blurred memory away he was not even paying attention to what he was doing he ended up just cutting himself in the glass.  
"Fuck…Bloody frog…" Arthur hissed holding his finger and held it under the tap, it stung quite a lot when he let the water fall on his cut but there wasn't much he could do about it.

 ** _This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandelier is on the floor  
Now my black suit is a mess  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an awful fail_**

Why did the Frenchman distract him so much, he couldn't explain it but that just the simple thought of that stupid frog made him cut his finger and at least now he could blame it for it, only, he was the one thinking of him in the first place.  
"Mon Dieu, Arthur, are you alright?" He heard a voice ask from the doorway, he didn't even bother looking, the Englishman knew exactly who it was. Arthur stopped himself from letting a quiet growl leave his throat.  
"Get out of my house now." Arthur said coldly not even looking at the Frenchman who got quite worried about the Englishman when he saw the bloodied piece of glass and a few drops of blood on the floor as well.  
"Non, let me check your finger" The Frenchman approached him but Arthur quickly turned to him, ignoring the fact that his eyes were still watery from the memory and knowledge of what happened.  
"I said get you! I don't want to see you just disappear!" Arthur yelled at him, the Englishman's voice was getting shaky but he didn't back down still staring into Francis' azure eyes.  
"Y-You have no right! Y-You had no right to-" Arthur had to stop talking, his voice was wavering and cracking, the tears in his emerald green were almost escaping, Francis was shocked by the Englishman's reaction.  
"Arthur…" The Frenchman reached out his hand to move the Brit's hair out of his face but Arthur got hold of his wrist before he could get closer.  
"D-Don't touch me… L-Last night… H-How could you be s-so insensible… I-I was drunk… Y-You knew I wasn't aware of w-what I was doing but still you…" Arthur's grip on Francis' wrist was getting tighter as he spoke "Y-You just did it anyways… W-Why do always ruin everything… I hate you… I-I hate you so fucking much…" Arthur was unable to stop his sobs from slipping up this throat anymore and tears rolled down his cheeks "C-Can't you see… I-It was just a mistake…!" Arthur said lifting his head again and Francis pulled the Englishman into his arms once he saw his tears.  
"I'm sorry, Arthur…" The Frenchman said softly, he knew Arthur for a long time and he knew that the Brit was completely honest about his feelings and thoughts so he knew Arthur meant it when he said he loved him.  
"Arthur… let's do it properly this time… Now that you're fully aware of it… Let's do it like it was supposed to be in the first place…" Francis said wiping Arthur's tears away the moment the Englishman looked up at him shocked.  
"I know you probably don't remember this but last night I told you… 'I don't want to force you into anything…

-  
 _"…So, if you're not comfortable with what we're doing, tell me and I'll stop. You should never…  
_ -

"…Force love on someone…" Francis said and Arthur nodded keeping his gaze down  
"…I remember…" The Brit said quietly, his pale cheeks were flustered but he finally met the Frenchman's eyes "F-Francis…I-I want to do this properly…" Arthur said.


End file.
